


ART - Mutant X

by Tarlan



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mutant X wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Mutant X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



These are all the color variations for **Mutant X: Shalimar and Emma** (1920x1080). Please click on the image for the wallpaper size version:

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/769099/769099_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/769443/769443_original.jpg)   [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/769649/769649_original.jpg)   

 


End file.
